


It's 2 a.m and Xander can't sleep

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Hannah is sweet, Just give Xander love and comfort, M/M, Post Black Friday, Xander and Lex bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Xander can't sleep now that John is gone and Lex can't help but notice.
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	It's 2 a.m and Xander can't sleep

Lex sat on the couch with her younger sister, Hannah, curled up next to her and a movie playing softly in the background. They were in the PEIP common room waiting for Xander to be done with… whatever he was working on. The girls had been in the common room for a few hours, PEIP agents coming and going during that time. Some of the agents would take a few minutes and watch a bit of whatever movie was on at the time, but Xander never showed up. 

Lex looked down at her watch. It was two a.m.

She sighed as she stood up, stretching her arms cracking her back before turning to Hannah and scoping her up. Lex made sure that she had a good grip on her sister before carrying her to their shared room. She passed maybe one or two agents in the hallway, but almost everyone was asleep. 

When she got to her destination she gently placed Hannah down on her bed, taking a moment to loosen Hannah's grip from her shirt and pull a blanket over her sister, giving her a kiss on her forehead before quietly backing out of the room and pulling the door closed softly. 

Lex started to make her way towards Xander's lab. Lex felt bad for him, he was trying to hold it together ever since John….died? That wasn't quite the right word, but Lex didn't have another way to describe it. Xander was clearly on the verge of breaking down, but Lex knew that he was fighting to be strong for her and Hannah.

She arrived at Xander’s lab and walked right in, not bothering to knock. Xander didn’t even seem to hear her enter, he was so absorbed in the equation he was furiously scribbling on his whiteboard. 

"Xander?” She spoke softly not wanting to startle the man. He didn’t seem to hear her. He stopped and looked at what he had written, he seemed to consider the equation before he let out a strangled scream and pushed the board away from him. It rolled for a moment before slamming against the wall. Xander threw the marker he had been using and buried his head in his hands. Lex crossed the room and put a hand on Xander’s shoulder, he flinched and looked at the younger girl. 

“Oh, Lex. I didn’t hear you come in. How long have you been here?” Xander forced a smile on his face, but it was obviously very strained. 

“Long enough.” Her voice was soft and slightly apologetic. “Xander, you need to take a break.”

“No. I can’t. I- I am so close.” Xander walked away and moved towards his whiteboard. He quickly erased the last part of the equation before he grabbed a new marker and began writing. Lex walked over and took the marker out of his hand.

“Whatever it is that you’re working on can’t be that important.” Xander laughed humorously, shaking his head.

“You should go to bed Lex, it’s late.” He reached out to take the marker back, but Lex moved her hand back out of the way. 

“So should you. Whatever this is can wait until the morning.” 

“No it can’t Lex!” Xander snapped. Lex was startled, not because she was scared of him, but because she never heard Xander speak so harshly. “If I can solve this equation, I might be able to get him back. I can bring John home. I can’t stop, I can’t sleep, until I finish this.” 

Lex’s heart broke and the pain audible in Xander’s voice. She had been so focused on Hannah and how she felt after everything that happened that she forgot about how Xander would feel. He always listened to her whenever she needed someone to talk to, but he had no one to turn to. 

“Xander, I know how much it hurts that he’s gone, but you know that there’s nothing that you can do to get him back. And even if you can, he wouldn’t want you to run yourself ragged at his expense.” 

“I… you might be right Lex, but I can’t. I can’t sleep, the bed feels empty without him there. I can’t even go into our room without missing him. I-” Xander cut himself off and looked at Lex. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking to you about this. It’s not something you should be worried about. Come on, let's get you to bed.” 

“It's ok. You need to talk to someone about it. I’m here for you just like you’ve been here for Hannah and I. We’re your family, and we’re not going to leave.” Lex heard a sob force it’s way out of Xander’s throat and saw tears start streaming down his face. Lex started crying and hugged him, Xander hugging her back.

A knock on the door forced them to pull apart and Xander told them to come in. Hannah opened the door and scuttled over to the two of them. Xander kneeled down so he was closer to Hannah’s height.

“Hey Hannah, is everything ok?” Hannah shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling Xander behind her. Xander followed, looking over his shoulder to see if Lex was following, and she was. Hannah led the three of them to Xander  and John’s room and opened the door. Hannah climbed on the bed and pulled stared at Xander until he gently climbed on. Hannah curled up next to Xander and closed her eyes, quickly falling back to sleep. Xander looked over at Lex, who shrugged and got onto the bed on Xander’s other side.

“Thank you.” He whispered and Lex smiled at him. 

“Don’t mention it. Now go to sleep.” Lex made herself comfortable and began to nod off. Before she did she had one more thing to say. “I love you dad.” 

Xander smiled at the teen and then at her younger sister. “Love you both too.” He fell asleep shortly thereafter and it was the best sleep that he had since John left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr and give me prompts/ request!  
>  https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
